roommate from hell
by lollyluvsya
Summary: Bella cant afford her rent, Edward owes a favour to alice. when two hot headed people are forced to live together will it start wars or a romance? RATED M, LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS, CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT, PLEASE REVIEW. if you dont like it dont review


DISCLAMER: None of the characters are mine; they all belong to fabulous Stephanie Meyer.

WARNING: There will be profanity. If you don't like it maybe this isn't the story for you because later on there may be lemons.

Please remember to review what I've written. Feedback is important. I want to be a writer and it would be a big help to have some to help to improve my writing skills.

Thanks,

Love, L

Chapter 1

EDWARDS POV.

As I look into the room that once held my pool table I feel a pang of sadness. It now holds a bed with purple sheets, a quilt and frilly pillows. The room smells like perfume, which I referee to as poison. It has a vanity table, a closet; the carpet with beer stains has been replaced with wooden timber floors. The window has ugly white lacey curtains with photo frames of friends and family of woman who will be soon controlling this place. She has been coming by all week with men to fix up the room and more and more bags from bed, bath and beyond to add more terror to this room. You may be thinking its only one room, but this is like the swine flu, it will spread and spread till the purple, poison and cleanliness has taken over every room, including mine, in my 2 bedroom, one bathroom apartment. Yep that's correct, one bathroom! Im never going to have that bathroom to myself! How am I meant to look amazingly dazzling? Dazzling people takes some major upkeep and I can't do it if my bathroom becomes overrun with pink razors, deodorants, perfumes, nice smelling soap and shampoos.

Isabella Swan. My sister, Alice was her roomie but she has just gotten married to my best friend Jasper, which means Isabella cannot afford to live in her apartment alone. The little winger refuses to live with someone she doesn't know so Alice, taking up the favour I owed her, used it to her advantage making Isabella move in with me. I really don't think that Isabella is all that excited about it to. Whenever she comes over she glares at me and ignores me.

When she gets here im going to have to lay down the rules. This is my apartment. I was here first! Therefore I am in charge of the TV, the bathroom, the kitchen, and most importantly how the place looks. She should be here in about ten minutes, one she gets here, and she is staying. How am I going to have footy nights with the guys anymore, after and before the game we would go shoot some pool! Now we couldn't. I have hidden everything I don't want her to touch, like my signed baseball, the TV remote and of coarse I have changed the Internet password. I can't have her chewing it up. I need it so I can work!

I walked into my lounge room and frowned. It looked way to clean! To make myself feel better I tugged at the small throw over she had put on it and made it crocked. It looked a tad better now. I walked over to my movie collection on my bookshelves and noticed some had been replaced… 'Confessions of a shopaholic', 'the notebook.' Just to name a few. What the hell! No way! It feels like Paris Hilton threw up on my apartment. I need to hide some of this when the guys come over next. I can't have them seeing that im allowing a woman to organize my apartment. That is weak! Fair enough jasper is married, but he has boundaries that Alice wouldn't dare to cross. I have them to but Isabella is a fucking cowboy! The entire apartment looks like Dolly Parton came through here.

The reason I owe Alice a favour is because she helped me out. A girl who I thought would be my everything turned out to be a mistake. She screwed me over big time. I was so hurt and didn't know what to do. Alice took care of me, visited me all the time, brang me meals, washed my clothes. So I owed her! When I said that I thought that maybe shed just want me to drive her round for her wedding stuff, to buy her that handbag she's been wanting for ages. I did not expect her coming up with her old, sad, lonered roomie living with me.

Oh I forgot to mention the pussy ass no good, tone death singers she has added to the collection underneath the DVD's. Try Justin Bieber, Taylor swift, Selena Gomez. The only thing that the music shelf should hold should be Eminem, Queen, or other rock and rnb artists along those lines. The ones that I can listen to without wanting to barf. She also hates when I put shit on her favorite singers. She tells me im jealous. Yep, I'm so jealous of a guy that sings like a chipmunk, a 22 year old that thinks she's a princess and a chick who thinks she's famous for her terrible singing but is only just famous for her stupid as chick dick of a boyfriend. Sarcasm. I feel like im living with the chick version of Sheldon cooper. Only he is hilarious and I would prefer him. I am like Charlie from two and a half men, she is like Alan. She just rearranges the entire apartment without letting me know. You should she the fridge, all low carb and healthy shit. The pantry is worse; it has all cereals and protein bars. It replaced the chips and the cookies I had in there for when the boys came to watch footy with me. I got a mini fridge though in my room for beer and stuff. I have a huge sign saying of limits just like the one on my door. It feels like Im trying to keep mum out, not my roommate. Im going to miss living alone that's for sure.

As I walked into the kitchen I heard the front door and that annoying laugh. I walked back into the living room and saw her standing there with my sister and their friend rose who is currently dating my best friend Emmett. Alice walked over to me and kissed my cheek, Rosalie waved and Isabella glared. By the way, I call her Isabella to piss her off, she hates it. She likes being called Bella. I noticed Bella carrying suitcase and a handbag. Rose held another smaller bag and a few pillowcases and Alice held a small box. I rolled my eyes and went back into the kitchen. I fancied bacon. As I opened the fridge door I found none. I bought heaps yesterday. I went into Isabella's room where the girls had gone to put things away and glared at Isabella.

"Where is my bacon? I bought it yesterday and I sure as hell haven't ate it," I said looking at Isabella.

The bitch turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow, "im a vegetarian? I threw it away," she shrugged which only angered me more.

"Do you have any idea how much that costs? Im not vegetarian, why can't I eat it? If you don't like it you don't have to eat it," I said trying my hardest not to yell.

"It was messing up the rest of my food. I didn't want it near it, get over it Edward," Isabella said turning back to her suitcase which was full of different items of clothing.

"Isabella, before I dangle you by your shoelaces out the window tell me… since when do you get a say in what goes in my fridge? Did you forget that this is my apartment? I bought it, I get to say what and what not goes in it," I said with so much anger. I couldn't see myself but I was pretty sure I was turning red and steam was coming out of my ears.

"Okay, one its Bella, if I have to tell you again I will smash your stupid teeth out with a hammer. Two, I live here as well now. I have every right to put things in the fridge and not have it near meat. If you want meat put it in the fridge in your bedroom. Don't have a cry you sad sod," she said putting her hands on her hips glaring at me.

"Okay! I have an idea, why don't you split the fridge in half, Edward gets the top and Isabella gets the bottom," Alice said putting her hand on my chest giving me a warning look.

"Fine," Isabella said sighing.

"Whatever," I said hitting Alice's hand away, "long as she buys me more!"

Isabella gave me the finger and turned back to Rosalie.

I glared at Alice and turned around walking out of the room. I grabbed my keys and wallet and left the apartment. I just needed a bar.

BELLA'S POV.

"What a baby," I said after hearing the door slam, "never in all my life have I heard someone get so upset over bacon!"

"It's not just the bacon, he is just use to living alone and doing what he wants," Alice said.

Rosalie smiled at me.

"I think its cause he likes you. He's just scared to admit it. What did you do anyway to make him hate you so much," rose asked putting my clothes on hangers.

"Gross, he does not like me like that rose! And I did nothing! We just have never gotten along. I hate his attitude. He thinks he can get anything he want just cause has money. I mean Alice is exactly the same as him but she isn't rude, arrogant and a pig," I said.

Alice laughed and rose shrugged as if she didn't believe me.

I honestly didn't care if the did or didn't. This was my apartment to; I paid my half of the rent yesterday so that makes it official. I can do what I want here. Its home for me to! I would just keep away from him and in the mean time save up money to buy myself an affordable place.

I opened my window to let some air in then turned back round to see the girls on my bed chatting and laughing. I joined them. It was just before dinnertime when they had to go so I started making dinner, I took the liberty of making some for Edward. I found some meat at the back of the fridge and cooked it while I made some pasta for myself. He came in just as I was plating up. He saw the meat and looked up at me.

"You sick?" he asked.

"Nope, I just felt bad from before," I said putting the plate on the small dinning table that was outside the kitchen.

He sat down and started eating so I joined him. We had light conversation but mainly focused on eating.

"Thanks, you're an all right cook," he said.

He put all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and then he went off to his room. I sat down on the couch and looked round for the remote. I couldn't find it.

"Edward, have you seen the remote?" I shouted out.

"No," he yelled back at me from his bedroom.

I walked into his bedroom and found him shoving the remote into a draw.

"Cant you read, the door says not to come in. you've taken over everything but this is my room," Edward said.

"All I want is to watch the news, give me the remote, please?" I said leaning against the doorframe sighing.

"Why should I? It is my TV," he said tauntingly.

"Edward your acting like a child. I pay electricity as well, that means im entitled to watch the damn television," I yelled at him frustrated. I was getting tired of his annoying games when I needed something.

Edward walked over to me pushed me back enough so he could shut his door in my face. I heard a click as I gasped. What an asshole!

I started banging on his door.

"Give me the remote now!" I yelled through the door.

"Or what? You'll barge the door down. Id like to see you try!" he yelled back.

I eventually gave up because I got sick of him so I just went to my room and sat on my bed. I suddenly heard loud music and the walls were thumping. I groaned loudly. I put up with the noise for about an hour, after a shower, changing into my pj's I was ready for sleep. I have work tomorrow. I walked to his room and started banging on the door.

"Turn it down, I have to get some sleep!" I yelled. But the music continued.

With no reply I started to kick the door continuing to bang. He opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

He has his eyebrow raised and a shit-eating grin on his face… so I slapped him.

"Keep it down, jerk!" I said before turning around walking back to my room slamming my door. The music continued but after about ten minutes he turned it off. The music was replaced with his snoring.

This apartment, plus Edward Cullen equals nightmare! How am I going to live through this? I need a miracle.

After a while I eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
